Secret?
by EMPTYHOUSE
Summary: House and Cameron try to carry on a secret romance, but they how long can they keep it from everyone. AU. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own House, MD nor recognizable characters.**

**AN: Please enjoy and leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a Saturday evening and eighteen year old college sophomore at Princeton University Alison Cameron was heading to dinner with forty year old Dr. Gregory House, head of the Diagnostic Department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The two had met through Alison's uncle Dr. Mark Welch who also worked at Princeton Plainsboro as a surgeon. Alison had been doing a research paper about diagnostic medicine for one of her lab courses and House owed Dr. Welch a favor so he was stuck assisting the college student.

Cameron had met with House two months ago to assist with her paper and even though the paper was already done and handed in the two got along so well that they had continued meeting with each other. Despite their huge age difference the two had many things in common and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. Their relationship had been completely innocent so far, with them only flirting with each other, but nothing more.

"Hey House!" Cameron greeted House.

"Cameron, it's lovely of you to finally make an appearance." House said as he stood up a pulled out a chair for her. House was never one to usually be such a gentleman so this action caught Cameron off guard. She was used to him being a sarcastic jerk not a gentleman.

"Hey, I'm not late you're just here early. Which is a first and since when do you pull out chairs? Are you feeling sick?" she said with a mock serious expression on her face.

"Ha ha you're hilarious."

The pair had an enjoyable dinner after which they decided to head to a club, nearby since Cameron had a fake ID and according to her the night was still young and of course House agreed.

Not long after getting into the club they made their way to the bar and ordered a beer each, and a few drinks later and they were out on the dance floor grinding on each other.

Turning around to face House Cameron wrapped her slender arms around his neck and got on her tip toes as she pulled him down towards her and attacked his lips with hers. House wrapped his hands around her waist crushing her tiny body to his hard body as he deepened the kiss. As the kiss grew more heated House lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and continue to grind on his as their kiss grew more intense. They were by no means junk but the alcohol in their system fueled them to act on the attraction that they had always felt towards each other.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart to breath, and when she caught her breath Cameron looked House in the eyes and said: "Take me home House and I don't mean to my dorm room. I want you to take me home with you."

* * *

House gently lifted her and placed her on the bed, he pressed his lips to hers and Cameron welcomed them as she deepened the kiss, holding onto House tightly and pulling as close to her as physically possible. Cameron craved his touch and she had an overwhelming need to touch him and hold him and revel in the excitement and need she felt building inside her. As the intensity and passion of their kiss build, Cameron began to tug House's shirt from his body, House broke the kiss and raised his hands so she could pull the shirt over his head. As soon as the shirt was moved they were once again joined in a very heated kiss.

Cameron ran her hands along House's now exposed torso, he was very well built and his skin was smooth and his abdominal muscle hard, showing his amazing six packs, working out had done wonders for his body. Cameron's eyes slowly roamed over his lean hard muscles as her fingers gently caressed his body.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." She said as their eyes met.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear, which caused her entire face to heat up in a blush and turned House on even more, making him harder than he already was.

House reached down to her waist and tugged at her pants and Cameron lifted her hips to help him as he pulled her pants down her soft smooth legs. His lips were suddenly pressed against her thigh as he place soft kisses along first one then the other. The sensation of lying there half naked while House left a trail of kisses along her thigh sent a shiver down Cameron's spine and she jerked her hips forward as she let out a low moan.

House then slowly removed her panties and he pressed his lips gently on her most private part. House slowly began to lick and suck on her clit as he inserted one of his long fingers into her. Cameron lets out a loud moan, a pleasure shot through her. House continued his devouring her as she wiggled and screamed out his name and before long her orgasm rocked through her body and she came loud and hard, as House licked up all her juices.

House rose from his position, rising up to hover above Cameron as he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Cameron could taste herself on him and it turned her on even more than she already was. She had heard girls say how erotic it was to taste your lover and taste yourself on him but she had always thought it was gross, but now experiencing it for herself she had to agree that they were right and she so badly wanted to take House's penis into her mouth and taste him. Cameron began unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down at once as she reached for his manhood and wrapped her small hands around him. He was very well equipped and her small slender fingers could not reach all the way around him enormous girth.

House let out a low groan into her shoulder as he felt Cameron stroking his manhood.

"Get on your back House; I want to repay the favor."

"You really don't have to—"

"I know but I want to. I want to taste you." She said as she pushed him onto his back, as she crawled over him and removed his pants and boxers. Once his clothes were out of the way she crawled between his legs and took him into her hands once again. She ran her finger over the tip of his manhood and used her hands to spread his pre-cum over his shaft. Cameron then kissed the tip of his penis which elicited a moan from him. She then took as much of him into her mouth as she could fit and started bobbing her head on his dick. House grabbed a fist of her hair and started moving her head back and forth as he guided her. Cameron spurred on by House's moans, groans and cries of pleasure swirled her tongue around his manhood as she continued to suck him with vigor and enthusiasm.

"OH, Cameron, I'm cumming!"

She continued sucking him harder until he exploded in her mouth and she swallowed up all his juices. Climbing back up his body as straddling him Cameron cupped his face and brought her lips to his as they shared a deep passionate kiss.

House flipped them over so he was once again on top as he ran his hand down her naked body caressing her as he went. Moving one hand to cup her cheek while the other rested on her hips her as he looked into her eyes, he could see, lust and desire staring back at him, all of which he was sure reflected in his own eyes. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." House said as he looked place a kiss on Cameron's lips.

"I want to keep going." She assured him when they broke their kiss.

"Are you sure?" House asked.

"Yes, now please, I want you." Cameron assured him.

Reaching down once again Cameron grabbed his manhood and began stroking it. House closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers and moaned in pleasure as her hands squeezed around his dick. House's hand reached down to her crotch as he began rubbing her as she continued stroking him, the two continue kissing and groping each other until the both came on each other's hand.

"House, please I need to feel you inside me now."

"Are you sure Baby?"

"Yes, now please do it." Cameron begged as she pulled him towards her, needing to feel him as close to her as possible.

House positioned his penis at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Cameron cried out as he tore through her hymen. House stilled inside her peppering her face with tiny kisses and whispering soft nothings into her ears as he gave her a moment to adjust to having a penis inside her for the first time, especially one as big as his.

Cameron dug her nails into his back as she rocked her hips slowly testing it out, she felt both pain and pleasure run through her but the pleasure was definitely dominant as she felt him fill her and her body wrapped tightly around him. They fit perfectly together like pieces in a puzzle. "You can move now."

He slowly began moving inside her pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in. They both moaned as he established a slow smooth rhythm.

"Baby, you are so tight." House whispered as he continues to slowly, torturously thrust into her.

"House!" she moaned as he picked up his pace and thrust deep inside her as she began moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

House made deep, slow thrusts into her, sending pleasure through her body as she clung to him and arch her back as he thrust into her.

"Please, I need more." Cameron begged.

"Tell me what you want Baby." House whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.

"Harder, harder, please fuck me harder!" she panted.

And House did not hesitate to do as she asked he thrust harder, faster and deeper into her, hitting her spot with each delicious thrust.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Cameron screamed. "You feel so good inside me Baby. You fill me up and stretch me so good, AAAAHHHHH!" Cameron screamed as she felt an unfamiliar pressure build up inside her and as House continued pounding into her an intense orgasm rocked through her body. "HOUSE!" she screamed his mane as she came.

"So tight Baby, you are so fucking wet and tight Baby!" House grunted as he felt her already unbelievably tight vagina clench around his very large hard dick, and after a few more thrusts he exploded inside her.

"That was, just amazing, mind blowing." House said when he was able to catch his breath as he rested his weight on his elbows, as he was still buried deep inside Cameron.

"I would have to agree. I can't believe I waited this long to finally have sex." Cameron said as she pulled House towards her and attached her lips to his in a very heated kiss. Before long House was once again very hard inside Cameron and he began thrusting into her.


End file.
